The Diary of Daeron
by The Lady Shieldmaiden
Summary: The title pretty much somes up what this is. Daeron speaks of his love for Lúthien.
1. Lúthien

This is the diary of Daeron, who loved Lúthien daughter of Thingol and Melian. I have not put in dates as I haven't looked up the year in which it took place, I might put them in later. A space means that he has changed the day. This is my first fic of this type, so please be understanding. And please REVIEW! I'd prefer not to hear that the story is horrible, but if that is the best you can come up with, then I do want to hear it.  
  
Disclaimer thing: I'm not exactly sure of the correct form for this disclaimer, so I'll just copy what I've seen done (and what I have done on my other "poems"). I do not own any of these characters that Daeron speaks of in his diary. (It's kind of odd to think of a man writing in a diary, but I guess it's done!) I don't own Daeron either; I'm just renting his thoughts for a while. And one last thing, I don't claim to either write as well as J.R.R. Tolkien, or to write the story as he would have, but its fun to try!  
  
Diary of Daeron  
  
I write this journal for Lúthien, daughter of Ilúvatar, most fair among the elven maidens. The thing, which I most long for, is her love, but that will never be. I can only hope that one day, she will read these pages that I write and then weep for me, for unless I cannot help myself, she will never know of my love for her.  
  
Lúthien, sweet Lúthien, do you not see that I love you? Can you not feel my passion for you radiating around you? Oh, wise daughter of Thingol and Melian, do you not understand the simple riddles, which I weave into my songs and entwine in the tunes, all of them declaring my love to you? Ah, woe, is me! For I love, but cannot declare it! I desire, but am forbidden to quench it.  
  
Today, we met in the halls of Lúthien's mighty father. She spoke to me for the first time in what seems to me to be years. She says I have changed. Changed, I wonder? Yes, I have changed. My childhood fondness for her has turned to the deepest love. My admiration of her beauty has turned to worship. Before I would have given much to place one kiss on her fair hand, now I would die for the chance to plant my lips on a place on which her precious foot has trodden.  
  
Alas, she has met a mortal, and he has stolen her heart. Beren is his name. A new name he has given to her. Tinúviel he calls her, Nightingale, daughter of twilight. He calls her this and she lets him. Well, I say she be more akin to Arien, guider of the Sun. For she is my Sun, and without her, all is dark.  
  
They continue to meet in secret, the mortal bearer of despair and fair child of elves, and I watch it. To see their happiness together pains me more than an arrow through the heart. My songs have been sad of late, for I have not the spirit to sing of joy. I can only hope that she will notice my despair and then provide a chance to declare my love to her. Wait.I have sworn to myself to keep to secrecy. Alas, that I had not done so!  
  
I can bear no longer to watch in silence this Beren and my Lúthien. Alongside the bliss, there is doom in their eyes, I can see it and it drives my heart to anguish. I must go to Thingol, king, and reveal what I have witnessed. Ah! Lúthien Tinúviel, my Arien, forgive me for what I am about to do!  
  
~Well, that is all I have right now. I'll write more later! I hope you liked it! Again, please review if you read it, no matter what your opinion is! (If you don't like please tell me why!) Thanks for reading! *The Lady Shieldmaiden* 


	2. Of Betrayal and Despair

TreeHugger: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the way I portrayed Daeron. I agree with your views of (as you term him) "the mournful minstrel," and I hope that I can continue to keep the same sympathetic style towards him. Hope you enjoy this next installment!  
  
Tavia: I'm glad you liked it! He said "forgive med for what I am about to do" because he was about to betray her love for a mortal man. (Silly Bosco! Had you paid attention! Lol!)  
  
Anyhow, this is some more of Daeron's diary and I hope you enjoy it. There are some parts that I'm not sure I like so I may redo some of it later. Sorry it took me so long to get this written!  
  
Disclaimer thing-a-ma-bobber: Again, the characters Daeron, Lúthien, Thingol, Melian, and Beren were created by J. R. R. Tolkien, I am just renting the thoughts of Daeron regarding the others for a little while.  
  
Diary of Daeron  
  
I have done it. King Thingol has been told of his daughter's love for a mortal man. He would have killed this man, Beren, immediately, but for an oath he swore to his beloved daughter. So, instead he bade his servants take Beren and bring him before the king as a malefactor, yet she, fairest in all the land, intervened and led him before her father as an honored guest. The way she looked at me as she walked in the hall, ah! It tore my heart. Before I knew there was no room in her heart for me, but I had a fool's hope. Hope.it has forsaken me. It is an emotion, which I can no longer feel. Hope? Ha! I laugh at it amidst cries of despair.  
  
Thingol has allowed this man to take his daughter's hand, but on one condition.that Beren brings him the Silmaril from Morgoth's crown. The haughty child of men! He laughed at the king and said, "For little price do Elven-kings sell their daughters: for gems, and things made by craft. But if this be your will, Thingol, I will perform it. And when we meet again my hand shall hold a Silmaril from the Iron Crown; for you have not looked your last upon Beren son of Barahir." Alas, these words are imbedded in my memory, for I looked in his eyes as he spoke and saw a strange fire behind them.I believe he may fulfill the impossible task that is set before him.  
  
So, Lúthien has ceased her singing. Ah! How I miss the sound. I would do anything, if only to hear her sweet voice sing like a nightingale in the forest again. Without her song it seems that the woods brood in silence.  
  
She has discovered that her love, Beren, is imprisoned in the dungeons of Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Alas! Lúthien despairs, and it hurts my heart to see her so!  
  
Ah! The daughter of Thingol and Melian, whom I love, is wise and yet foolish! She sees that from no one save herself will Beren receive help, and she has resolved to go to him. Woe is me! For she has sought my help with her quest. I know not what I should do. My very soul is despairing! I cannot help but remember the way she looked at me.I know if I were to inform wise Thingol of her plans, she would hate me. And yet, I cannot bear to think that she would depart from this world, and I know that were I to aid her in her escape from Doriath she would surely die before she could reach that man. Ah! Can you see now my Lúthien, my love, why my soul despairs? For either way, you are lost to me.  
  
~Well, that's all I have for right now! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know your opinion. If you didn't like it, please tell me why, and if you have time, give me some suggestions for ways I could change it. Many thanks in advance! ~*The Lady Shieldmaiden*~ 


	3. Of Decisions and Cages

A/N: I'm really sorry that it takes me so long to update! I've been really busy with school, and I have so many stories in my head, that its hard to sit down and concentrate on any one of them. Also, this story seems to be the hardest for me to write, I think its partly because its from a male's perspective, and I mostly deal with female characters. Also, as in chapter 2, I'm not sure I like all that I've written here, so I may change it later, and if you have any suggestion on what to change, feel free to let me know!  
  
TreeHugger: Yes, it was very short, I'm sorry. I've tried to make this one slightly longer, but to little avail. So, again, I'm sorry! Thanks for your long reviews! It's really nice to hear someone else's opinion on the subject of Daeron.  
  
Tinuviel-luthien: I have tried to extend the length of each entry, but I have trouble doing that, because I usually don't write very long entries when I journal, so its hard to know what to say. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and hope you keep reading!  
  
jilian baade: That's an interesting point! I had never thought of that, though I love both stories equally and have read them many times.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I'm just renting Daeron's thoughts for a little while, but J.R.R. Tolkien owns everything.  
  
The Diary of Daeron:  
  
I have decided. It would be better if I tell Thingol of Lúthien's desire to rescue her love. For though she will be lost to me, I am not the only one who loves her, and all her people would mourn her death. I will go to Thingol, her wise father, tomorrow.  
  
Alas! I could not bring myself to go to the king. I dread doing this thing, but I know that it must be done lest this beautiful child of Iluvatar, daughter of king and Maia, the one whom I love, should perish.  
  
Again, I have tried to tell the king of his daughters design, and again I have not! This time, however, it was through no cowardice of my own that I did not do what I hade intended, for Elwe Thingol has more to do then talk to his minstrel, and did not have time for me today. Ha! If only he knew of my errand with him, then he would hasten to listen to me. Still, I am somewhat gladdened by today's events, for it delays the time when I have to face Lúthien's hatred.  
  
Finally, I have done it! And my soul is at rest, for there is no turning back, and I no longer need to ponder what to do on this matter.  
  
As of yet, no ill results seem to have come from what I have done. Lúthien remains here, and she does not act differently toward me–I can only surmise that her father has not told her of his knowledge of her plans. Thingol, king, seems strangely worried, but if that is because of what I have told him, I do not know.  
  
I was wandering near the Forest of Neldoreth, not far from Menegroth, today, and I came upon a strange sight. The mightiest of the trees in that forest is a great beech called Hírilorn. Today as I came near to it, I saw that a wooden house was being built betwixt the shafts of Hírilorn. I inquired of those working on this house as to what it was for, but either none of them knew, or they were forbidden to say, for they spoke not a word.  
  
Ah! How could I have thought that no ill would come from what I have done! I should have known that my soul could not rest for very long! Poor Thingol! Poor king! Out of fear for his daughter's life he has caused the house, of which I have spoken, to be built...for Lúthien. Tinuviel she may be called, but no Nightingale likes to be caged. I fear that both the king and I have acted unwisely...  
  
~:.~:.~:.Again, I'm sorry it was so short! But please review and let me know what you thought and what I could change. I'll try to update sooner this time! 


End file.
